


Withdrawal - Sleep

by TheGracefulBlueCat



Series: Sherlock Art [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Art, Drug Withdrawal, Drugged Sherlock Holmes, Hurt, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, Hurt/Comfort, Sherlock Is Not Okay, Sherlock Needs A Hug, Sherlock is a Mess, Sick Sherlock, Side Effects, Vulnerable Sherlock, Watercolors, padded cell, straight jacket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/pseuds/TheGracefulBlueCat
Summary: Fanart for my story 'The Chemist'





	1. Withdrawal Sleep

 

 

 This is a work for 'SherlockChallenge' at Tumblr. September Prompt: Sleep

 

Another painting for my story 'The Chemist', in which Sherlock goes through withdrawal (in TLD) and – quite out of character – sleeps a lot. Another nasty side effect of sudden abstinence.

John suffers with him and tries to help as best as he can.

 

 

 

This depicts the evening after Sherlock hallucinated the fire in his room (chapter 15).

He is so shaken after that event that John allows him to have a bath to give him a break and make him more comfortable. Sherlock even manages to wash his hair and shave, although it takes some time – this is why Sherlock looks still bruised and has the stitches in but is clean shaven for a change.  


Watercolour and Colour Pencil, A4+

  
  
DO NOT repost, edit or use my works in any other way without my permission (or upload it to any other site) !

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work has MORE CHAPTERS, go ahead.


	2. Confined - Sherlock in a Padded Cell

 

 

Scene from my current story 'The Chemist', in which Sherlock goes through drug withdrawal after being released from hospital in TLD. He tries to take his mind of how sick he is by solving cold cases.  
At one point he wakes up in a padded cell, alone and disoriented. But the most difficult thing is he doesn't remember how he got there, just knows that he has been drugged.

 

 

 

  
Watercolour, A4+

  
Painting this was a bit difficult. I made the mistake to paint Sherlock first and then (after it was dry) covered his head up with masking fluid to paint the background.

When I tried to rub the frisket off it destroyed the paper. I don't know what I did wrong, the frisket was very expensive and I followed the instructions.

In the end, I had to paint Sherlock's head again, which I did on a separate sheet of paper and later inserted digitally.

There will be more fanart for this story soon.

  
.  
  
  
DO NOT repost (re-upload), edit, publish or use my works in any other way without my written permission!

**Author's Note:**

> The story 'The Chemist' can be found here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789318/chapters/29185728


End file.
